Sunset
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Der Attentäter. Das war nun seine Welt. Eine Welt ohne Pflaumenblüten. Ohne einen weißen Kimono. Seine jetzige Welt war das Leid. Das Leid, ertränkt in Wogen von Blut. Und Nacht für Nacht bedeckte es seine roten Haare...


**Sunset.**

Schatten legten sich über die Straßen. Hüllten sie ein in Dunkelheit.  
Diese Nacht würde es sicher wieder Frost geben. Schon jetzt war es bitterkalt auf den Straßen von Kyoto.  
Sein rotes langes Haar wehte ihm leicht um die Schultern. So rot wie das Blut, welches Nacht für Nacht an seiner Schwertklinge klebte. So rot wie das Blut, dass ihm Nacht für Nacht auf die Wangen spritzte. Und so rot… Wie ihre Lippen… Ihre Lippen, die ihm Glück gezeigt hatten. Die die Angst fortgeküsst hatten. So rot…

_I close both locks below the window__  
__I close both locks and turn away__  
__Sometimes solutions aren't so simple__  
__Sometimes good-bye's the only way_

Die kühle Luft wehte ihm entgegen und sein Körper schüttelte sich leicht. Sein Körper, der unverwundbar schien, gehärtet durch Tod und Verderben. Beides hatte er erlitten. Und beides hatte er ausgeteilt. Ohne zu zögern.  
Er schloss das Fenster. Und lehnte sich dann an den kühlen Fensterrahmen. Verweilte so. Wie früher. Wie früher in den Nächten in Kyoto. Und sie hatte neben ihm gesessen, hatte ihn beobachtet. Oder gelesen. Oder in ihrem Tagebuch geschrieben, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, dass er nichts entziffern konnte.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu dem aufgeschlagenen Buch auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Schlussendlich hatte er doch die säuberliche Schrift gesehen. Schlussendlich hatte er doch all ihre Gedanken gelesen. Und seit einem halben Jahr tat er nichts anderes mehr.

_And a sun will set for you__  
__A sun will set for you__  
__And the shadow of the day __  
__Will embrace the world in grey__  
__And a sun will set for you_

Rot schimmerte der Abendhimmel, tauchte die Welt in Licht und Dunkel. Die Sonne ging unter, nahm Abschied von der Erde um sie am nächsten Tag wieder zu begrüßen. Ja, die Sonne kam immer wieder. Aber sie nicht. Und ihr Lächeln nicht. Ihre Lippen nicht.  
Nein. Sie nicht. Sie würde nie wieder zurückkehren. Dank ihm.  
Seine Kameraden hatten gefragt. Als er wieder unter dem kläglichen Rest von ihnen weilte, hatten sie wochenlang nichts anderes getan, als ihn über die schwarzhaarige verschwundene Schönheit auszufragen. Und als Antwort hatte er sich in eisiges Schweigen gehüllt, solange, bis sie es aufgegeben hatten.

_Pink cards and flowers on your window__  
__Your friends are pleased for you to stay__  
__Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple__  
__Sometimes good-bye's the only way_

Wenn er es gewesen wäre! Wenn er gestorben wäre! Das wäre fair gewesen. Dann hätte er bezahlt für all die Verbrechen, die er schon als kleiner Junge ausgeübt hatte. Den Meister verraten. Menschen getötet. Familien zerrissen. Und Rache genommen. Angebliche Rache für einen kaputten Staat, den man mit Blut, Toten und Schmerz wieder aufbauen wollte. Doch daran hatte er damals nicht gedacht. Nein, er hatte nur die leidenden Familien gesehen, ihre Schicksale dem seinen so ähnlich. Doch die andere Seite hatte er gänzlich außer Acht gelassen. Den einen die Hand gegeben und den anderen diese abgehackt. Mit kalter Miene und blitzendem Schwert.  
Und schließlich sie. Auch sie hatte er zerrissen, hatte ihr Blut auf seinen Wangen, an seinen Händen gespürt. Und sie hatte ihn gezeichnet für seine Verbrechen. Und für seine Liebe. Mit einer Narbe. Kreuzförmig.  
Sie hatte seine Tränen fortgewischt…  
„Es ist gut."  
Nein! Nichts war gut! Und nichts konnte gut sein! Nicht hier. Nicht in seiner Welt.

_And a sun will set for you__  
__A sun will set for you__  
__And the shadow of the day __  
__Will embrace the world in grey__  
__And a sun will set for you_

Eine kurze Entscheidung. Ihre Entscheidung, binnen einer Sekunde gefällt. Ihre Entscheidung sein Leben zu beschützen. Ihre Entscheidung für ihn zu sterben. FÜR ihn. Und nicht durch ihn…  
Sie hatte ihn allein gelassen. Allein in seiner kaputten Welt. Durch welche Hand zerstört? Durch seine?  
Der Attentäter. Das war er nun. Das war nun seine Welt. Eine Welt ohne Pflaumenblüten. Ohne einen schneeweißen Kimono.  
Nein. Seine jetzige Welt war das Leid. Das Leid, ertränkt in Wogen von Blut. Und Nacht für Nacht bedeckte es seine roten Haare…

_And the shadow of the day __  
__Will embrace the world in grey__  
__And a sun will set for you_

Was blieb ihm nun noch? Was blieb ihm, außer einem roten Sonnenuntergang. Außer den Schmerzen. Außer den Erinnerungen. Außer dem Leid. Und außer dem Schatten, der Kyoto verhüllte. Der ihm Schutz und Deckung gab. Schutz und Deckung, die er eigentlich nicht mehr brauchte. Denn wie ein Lauffeuer breitete es sich aus, dass der Attentäter wieder zugeschlagen hatte.  
Nicht länger war er der, welcher sich in Gassen versteckte, seinem Opfer auflauerte. Im Geheimen tötete.  
Nun wusste die ganze Welt um ihn. Nein. Um den Attentäter. Nicht um ihn. Nicht um sein Selbst. Nicht um seine Vergangenheit…

_And the shadow of the day __  
__Will embrace the world in grey__  
__And a sun will set for you_

Schatten lullten ihn ein. Legten sich über den Boden, streckten sich in die letzten Winkel.  
Die Sonne ging unter.  
Verhüllte ihn. Verhüllte sein Leid. Verhüllte Kenshin.  
Und zurück blieb der Attentäter.  
Zurück blieb Battosai.

- owari

_Shadow of the Day - Linkin Park_


End file.
